


Known

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine loves having the loft with just Kurt.





	Known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Sometimes it was surreal for Blaine that Kurt and he had the loft to themselves.

It would hit him whenever he was engaged in a project that needed to be finished after Kurt had bid him good night with a kiss and then the silence just wore on and on, interrupted only by the occasional tap of his fingers against the keys.  He would wait for someone to break the spell and inevitably come up short once he realized that no one was coming.  Alone in the dark, he would save his project and pad drunkenly off to bed, collapsing beside Kurt and forgetting about the quiet and lonely and dark as soon as Kurt's arms came sleepily around him.

There were other moments, too, moments when he would be packing groceries away with a strange sense of emptiness, knowing that Kurt wouldn't be back that night until late and his friends were all away, leaving him to fend for himself.  Times when he would stiffen because a storm was bearing down on them and neither of them quite knew what to do except gravitate towards each other and hope it would end soon, lacking the levity to break the tension.  Heated moments when the tension would snap and the coldness in its wake would leave him feeling helpless and adrift, clinging to no one but Kurt.

He missed game nights and date nights and pot luck nights.  He missed discussing the finer points of Marvel movies with Sam and Star Wars with Artie.  He missed Brittany's bewildering statements and equally bewildering behavior; he missed Santana's snark and Mercedes' wit.  He missed even missed Rachel, who sang in the shower at indecent hours (even by his standards, which was definitely saying something), drank all of his apple juice, and successfully managed to hit him in the face at last twice every time she had more than one alcoholic beverage.

Life without them was different.  But he couldn't deny that for every late night sitting in the silence waiting for someone to break it, there were shuffling footsteps and sleep-warm arms curling around his shoulders, Kurt's voice telling him to come to bed.  There were breakfasts-in-bed and shared showers and movie nights and underwear duets.  Their schedule was theirs alone: they didn't have to coordinate showers to avoid using up all the hot water or worry about disrupting their roommates due to paper thin walls.

They could be themselves.  They didn't have to pause for curfews or tiptoe around the apartment because they didn't want to be interrupted.  They could stay up late and watch whatever they wanted and use the space as sparingly or lavishly as they pleased.

It was confusing and complicated and magical.  And Blaine loved it.

He loved that home had acquired new meaning: that home was both a person and a place, a state of being and a space to crawl into and shut the world out when he needed to.   He loved that Kurt and he could grow together without overwhelming each other; that it was possible to live under the same roof without driving each other crazy (all the time; occasional fights were still inevitable).  He loved that everything about the apartment was theirs, a stepping stone for their future path.

He missed his friends, missed the safety and security of the known, but he loved discovering new things with Kurt, about Kurt, and he loved having a space to call their own.

They had a future together, a life together, and if the rooms were quieter at times than they had been before, then Blaine saw them as places to grow.  Their life was a work-in-progress; eventually the pieces would come together, but for now, tucked in Kurt's arms as he dozed off in the middle of another movie, Blaine was content.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
